Hola y adiós
by ZAHAKI
Summary: Un bar es el mejor sitio para los saludos y las despedidas. Oneshot AU con insinuaciones de Roy/Ed [Nada concreto que pueda alarmar]


Uf qué nervios. Acá debutando en FMA con estos dos que amo con el alma. Para comenzar decidí hacer un AU ligero antes de venirme con todo, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Fullmental Alchemist es propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa y yo sólo uso sus personajes por entretenimiento y no por motivos lucrativos.

* * *

 **Hola y adiós**

 **By Zahaki**

* * *

El ambiente estaba denso, pero no resultaba desagradable.

Olía a licor de buena clase y la música de ambiente resultaba relajante. Una butaca alta junto a la barra le acogió de buena gana, donde fue rápidamente atendido por una grácil dama. Él no acostumbraba a beber, pero concertaba en que la calle no le recibiría bien con esa llovizna, la cual seguro estaba se transformaría posteriormente en torrencial lluvia.

Un murmullo se extendía entre los visitantes y la algarabía queda de un viernes, fin de jornada, se trasponía al jazz infame que disfrazaba las intenciones de cualquiera con buenas maneras.

Una terrosa voz acudió a su compañía.

—¿Una cita?

Y Edward no supo que era con él hasta que observó el asiento próximo a él completamente vacío y los ojos negros de un tipo de sospechoso aspecto fijos en él. Su primera reacción hubiera sido responderle que se metiera en sus asuntos, pero luego sopesó la posibilidad de pasar el tiempo con algún tipo de charla si el sujeto se mostraba receptivo a un buen tema.

—Esperando a que mejore el clima —respondió con poco interés.

Un sonido de satisfacción abandonó la garganta de su inesperado acompañante, quien ahora abandonaba un vaso vacío sobre la barra y la extendía en silenciosa solicitud de una recarga.

—Tenemos a un solitario —observó el hombre con un deje de diversión—. ¿Seguro que prefieres estar en un bar para adultos en vez de ir al cine con alguna chica linda?

¿Eran ideas suyas o el tipo le estaba diciendo "niño"?

Edward, conteniendo una muy necesaria y desagradable contestación, pidió otra cerveza con la intención de hacer oídos sordos. El hombre se mostró divertido con su reacción porque de inmediato dejó ir una risilla traviesa que le atizó los nervios. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué siempre tenían que acercársele bichos raros y megalómanos? Bebió un largo trago, bajando su vaso hasta la mitad y dejando caer con molestia el vidrio sobre la madera emitiendo un ruido seco, amortiguado por el suave instrumental que ahora protagonizaba un cuarteto de instrumentos de cuerdas, típico de los buenos bares en los viernes por la noche.

—Roy Mustang —volvió a pronunciarse la terrosa voz junto a un perfume evidentemente _costoso_ , Ed pudo notar esto al tener prácticamente la mano del tipo frente a sí —. No quería incomodarte.

Observó la mano extendida por unos instantes y realmente tuvo la intención de dejarla así, pero al poco tiempo despidió la idea, valorando que el otro tuviera la delicadeza de reconocer su error a pesar de que ni siquiera fuera consciente de la naturaleza del mismo.

—Edward Elric —respondió dando un apretón que pareció descolocar un poco al otro hombre —. Y no parezco ser el único solitario acá. ¿Esperas a alguien?

Su pregunta no llevaba intenciones más que las de propiciar una charla. Nunca hubiera tenido por intención indagar, pero la lluvia arreciaba y no pretendía pasar de un tercer vaso de cerveza para justificar su estancia. Roy pareció ido unos momentos, mirando abstraído el centro de un pequeño vórtice con el whisky que contenía su vaso.

—Acabo de despedir a alguien de mi vida.

—Ah… —¿Y qué se supone que debería decir de algo así? ¿"Lo siento por eso" o "Ya conocerás a alguien mejor"? No era alguien que se caracterizara por hablar a la ligera y precisamente por eso no se molestó en palmear el desconocido hombro — La vida está compuesta de saludos y despedidas. Lo importante es cómo las manejas.

—Pareces saber mucho del tema.

—Nadie "sabe mucho", es regla universal y me tomé la amabilidad de recordártela por si fuera necesario.

Roy se mostró satisfecho con su respuesta y tras sonreír lobunamente, procedió a dar un corto sorbo a su bebida. Edward ya casi había terminado su tercera cerveza cuando comprobó con pesadumbre que la lluvia seguía cayendo a raudales sobre la oscura ciudad y él estaba al tanto de que tanto su bolsillo y resistencia no estaban de su lado aquel día de cielos oscuros atravesados por relámpagos.

—Perdona de nuevo mi intromisión —dijo Roy sacándole de sus pensamientos—. ¿Seguro que está bien que estés aquí? Quiero decir… en verdad te ves muy joven y bueno, si alguien viene por ti puedes usar mi teléfono para contactarlo.

—¿Ah? —Edward respondió dejando ver toda su confusión.

—No lo malinterpretes. Soy policía y estaría incumpliendo mi trabajo si dejo que un menor de edad esté un bar consumiendo bebidas alcohólicas.

De toda aquella oración sólo pudo retener "policía" y "menor de edad" y ya sentía que cualquier clase de empatía reunida por aquel de apariencia lamentable cruzaba universos paralelos y se refugiaba en dimensiones inalcanzables.

Era un maldito imbécil, ya lo había intuido.

—¡¿A quién se supone que estás llamando niño?! —bramó Ed indignado a pesar de que ciertas neuronas encargadas de recordarle su estatura lanzaban montones de alarmas. En realidad, eso fue lo único que le permitió contenerse de partirle la cara a un policía. Rebuscó con violencia entre los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, tardándose más de lo necesario por lo ajustado que lo usaba y tras ver en su cartera, dejó caer con fuerza su identificación en la barra, frente al hombre — Cómo puede ver, Sr. Coronel, _soy todo_ un hombre.

El oficial Mustang tomó la identificación, perplejo y en su rostro una expresión de alivio amainó su primera sorpresa. Una sonrisa fresca que luego se transformó en suave risa escapó de sus labios entreabiertos y mientras tanto, Ed se preguntaba cuánto tiempo estaría preso por partirle la cara a un galante oficial.

Roy respiró nuevamente cuando su risa remitió y le devolvió la identificación a Edward, quien la guardó con molestos movimientos de vuelta a su lugar. Requisó sus bolsillos y tras exhaustiva búsqueda logró reunir dos billetes grandes que saldarían lo consumido cuando Roy procedió a dejar cinco billetes, aprovechando la oportunidad de devolverle los suyos.

Ed le miró escéptico y Roy se apresuró a contestar: —Es una disculpa por la confusión.

Él no le encontró el inconveniente a ahorrarse ese dinero puesto a que realmente lo necesitaba y al no tener ánimos de protestar, los devolvió al resguardo de sus bolsillos sin demasiado protocolo.

—Bien, pues gracias —dijo con sequedad.

Roy despidió el cambio que le extendía la muchacha que les había atendidos y le dio alcance a Ed, quien iba caminando con tranquilidad resguardándose debajo de los alfeizares de las pequeñas gotas que aún se precipitaban.

—¿Me permites llevarte?

Ed alzó la vista sobre su hombro y dejó ver un gesto cansado.

—Ya te disculpaste ¿no? Vamos hombre, tampoco es para tanto —desestimó Edward.

—No lo hice con las intenciones de recibir otra disculpa —Ed parpadeó sintiendo un repentino cosquilleo en las mejillas que le molestó sin que él entendiera bien el por qué —. Quiero decir, no me gustaría despedirme de ti… aún.

Sintió ese inexplicable cosquilleo extenderse hasta su cuello y reaccionó girando la vista hacia la solitaria callejuela que le tocaba recorrer para llegar a la parada más próxima. Reunida un poco de valentía tras unos segundos amenizados por gotas de lluvia repiqueteando en los charcos, se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Eso no sería extraño, oficial?

—Al menos ya sé que no es ilegal.

Y una sonrisa flagrante acompañó a la respuesta.

Ed apretó los nudillos dentro de su gabardina y volvió a su postura de partida avanzando un par de metros cuando su voz resonó llenando el silencio.

—Entonces por hoy sólo será un "hasta luego".

* * *

Sé que fue excesivamente sencillo, sin embargo espero que haya sido de su agrado. Precisamente hace días le comentaba a un amigo que a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevo amando esta pareja, nunca me atrevía a hacer nada de ellos porque los sentía muy lejanos a mis competencias pero bueh, ya me saqué ese disco de la cabeza.

Por cierto, este fic está inspirado en un rol que llevo con mi amigo. Puto, si lees esto, es para ti. Sé que el desarrollo es muy simple en comparación a lo que te gusta de mis escritos, pero de momento quería que fuese relajado. Besitos.

Bye bye!


End file.
